Rainstorms
by SnowRedWings
Summary: LeonXJill. My favorite Crackpairing. Contains Lemony freshness. UPDATE: This have evolved into the exploration of Leon and Jill's relationship, however short and fleeting it was. Continuing the story! R&R
1. Spring

Leon was on a peaceful walk, something to get his mind away from the constant troubles that plagued his life. The night air was cool and refreshing against his alcohol warmed skin, his glovefree hands finding purchase in the pockets of his trademark leather jacket. He usually didn't drink alone and wander the streets after, but tonight felt different - he didn't want to return to his barren apartment and face all that waited for him there. Leon Kennedy carried a great burden with him, nightmares sometimes only the least of his worries. Hesitating in his journey to nowhere, he leaned against a brickwall as if he were tired.

"Hey!" A voice called, his bleary eyes raising from his booted feet to settle on the woman on the opposite side of the street. "Are you okay?" Leon frowned as she stepped into the road and made her way over to him. She didn't sound familiar, maybe he saw her at the bar. As she neared, his eyes slid over her form. It only added his confusion - what woman would go to a bar dressed like she was out for a run?

"Heeey, beautiful," He slurred, leaning towards her to get a good look down the front of her top, the hand she had placed agianst his chest stopping him. He smiled haphazardly, settling back against the wall to better examine her. She had dark brown hair, swept up into pony tail high on her head. Her eyes were piercing blue, staring up at him with a slightly amused expression. "What brings youuuu hereee?" He drawled as she leaned him back against the wall.

"You're drunk," She stepped closer, feeling around in his pockets for identification. He didn't protest; he didn't mind being felt up by a sexy woman. "Well, Mister Kennedy, we should get you home before you run into trouble." She held his black wallet in her hands, reading from his driver's license before closing it and returning it to his jacket pocket. He vaguely remembered that he had left his secret service identification in his bedroom, and for that he was slightly grateful.

"Only if you come with me," Her face tilted up so she could look at him, her pink mouth curling into a smile. She took his hand and eased his arm over his shoulder, pulling him away from the wall. It wasn't required, he could still walk properly but he wouldn't complain.

"I'm not going to leave until you're safe in your apartment. You could probably take care of yourself if you weren't intoxicated," She replied lightly, her footsteps echoing against the dark pavement. It smelled like rain, and she hoped to get him home before the clouds let loose their fury. His address said he didn't live far, but at the rate they were going, it would be a good twenty minutes before they arrived. The temperature was dropping as the storm rolled in, the once mellow breeze now gusting against them.

"Stop, wait," He gurgled, pulling away from her and wavering on his feet. She watched him curiously, the wind throwing his sandy hair across his face as he tugged awkwardly out of his coat. "Put this on," He held it out to her. He didn't' need it, not with as hot as he felt. Her head bowed a bit as if to hide the slight red on her cheeks, taking the jacket and pulling it on. Instantly she felt warmer, zipping it up and pulling it close. He smelled wonderful, a scent she couldn't quite put a finger on but it was like a mixture of soap, leather and something that reminded her of home. She didn't have time to speculate, Leon's blue oculars watching her curiously.

"Thank you very much," She smiled, reaching out for his hand instead of his arm; he didn't need her to guide him. They were almost there. "I'm Jill," She offered almost shyly, her soft expression turning at once to alarm when she felt a raindrop splatter on the tip of her nose. Then another, and another until it was down-pouring. Leon laughed drunkenly, stumbling along after her as she pulled him into a run.

"Ugh, I thought we would get home before the rain," She complained when they arrived on the door step, shivering inside the soaked jacket. His hair, dark with water, clung to his red face. His skin was even more flushed with exertion and the liquor he had consumed, breathing hard as he reached for Jill. His keys were in the pocket.

"It's alright," He drawled, peeling off his shirt when inside. He figured she would leave, turning towards her and watching her as she removed the jacket and hung it on the peg. "Hey listen, why don't you shower and I can get you something to wear... wait the storm out..." Leon didn't really know where he was taking this, but she didn't object, nodding once as she bent to remove her waterlogged tennis shoes. The rain had been bad enough to completely soak through the jacket and get her clothes underneath, her jogging shorts constricting on her legs in their coldness. She shivered once as he fiddled with the thermostat, watching the muscles in his back ripple as he walked. He stood in the hall, leaning against a door.

"Bathroom." He gestured to it with his thumb, "Just leave your clothes outside the door," She nodded again and moved until she was standing next to him, waiting to get inside. His hand lifted and touched the hem of her shirt, her eyes flashing at him in the dark hall. They were curiously dark, a smirk lifting the right corner of his mouth as he returned the expression. She didn't flinch when he leaned closer, their faces only inches apart. His hand shifted until his arm was wrapped around her hips, pulling her closer - again, she didn't object. Perhaps she took it as a challenge or she was just as lonely as he was. He wasn't sure.

"Leon," She breathed, her voice wavering slightly with unreadable emotion, her cool hands splayed across his hot chest. Her head tilted back in open invitation, and he took it. His brain was fuzzed with booze, his mouth hesitant as it moved against her. Her hands flexed slightly, returning the damp kiss with a bit more force. There was a desperate flurry of activity resulting in Jill being pressed against the opposite wall, her legs cradling his hips against hers. His hands were skilled as they slid up her shirt, her stomach quivering against his touch. His face was hidden against her neck, inhaling her scent as it mingled with rainwater and the strong smell of leather. Her fingers slid over his collar bone, his scars as if to memorize him - her cheek pressed into the side of his head and her breath hot in his ear.

"I'm sorry," He murmured against her skin, his breath tickling her as his wet hair dripped on her shoulder. His eyes watched the trail the water drop made, listening to the shuddering sigh that pervaded the sudden silence. He pulled away to look at her, leaning down to kiss her again.

They were connected by that haunting emptiness, Jill avoiding her old life out of fear. When he touched her and clouded her mind with vague pleasure, she forgot it all. And she wanted more. His deep voice rang in her ears, her eyes distant as she stared up at him. Rough, needy hands were gripping her thighs, desperate to feel more of that soft skin and draw more noises from her. He gently held her against him, his mouth caressing the flesh of her neck and shoulder after she extracted herself from her wet top. Her chest strained against the black lace of her simple bra, Leon unable to draw his eyes away from the alluring sight.

"Don't stop," She pleaded, her voice so sorrowful it made him ache as he complied. His hands slid up from her hips and cupped her soft breasts, fingers gripping them lightly when she gave a small gasp of approval. Her body arched, hypersensitive to his touch as she rocked her hips against his. A low hiss resounded in her ears, his head tilting back as she did it again. His dangerous eyes fell to her face, expression contorted with need. Each rock of her body against his pulled a low growl from his throat, his body pressing back and pushing her hard against the wall. The friction of his jeans against the thin fabric of her shorts had her knees quivering, her noises getting louder as her pleasure grew.

"Jill." His voice pulled her back from the gloom of ecstasy, her eyes focusing on his flushed face. He was asking permission and she knew it, his eyes glinting like lightening over the ocean as she nodded. He set her down and she wiggled free from her shorts, watching him unbuckle his drying pants and pull down the zipper as he stepped closer again. When did he take his shoes off? She didn't remember. He lifted her up easily again, pushing her angrily against the wall and lining himself up to enter her. He was only twarted when her hand moved to touch his hardened member, a sharp groan breaking his composure as her thumb ran over the sensitive tip. "Stop!" He commanded, Jill's hand immediately moving to rest stickily on his shoulder. Her expression was meek, like a scolded child but it didn't last long. Lining himself up again, he all but shoved himself inside her. Her low cries melded into one another as he worked at her, his blunt fingernails finding purchase in the skin of her legs.

Just as quickly as it started, it was over and he was pulling away from her. She held onto him weakly, her legs threatening to buckle when she tried to hold up her weight. He smirked at her as he lifted her easily and carried her to his room. She was drifting in and out of awareness, her mind fuzzy and body refusing to work; angry sex was amazing. Tomorrow, when she would wake, she would regret waking up to Leon as much as he would regret allowing her to enter his life in such a way. For now, they lay peacefully next to each other, Jill having donned one of his dark shirts to cover herself.

"I'm sorry," He apologized again, his voice lost in the hammering of the rain on the roof.


	2. Fall

Jill was disoriented when she opened her eyes, the heel of her hands rubbing against her lids to clean the sleep from them. Yesterday was all but gone from her, fog hanging over her mind like a veil. Sitting up, she looked around the nearly spotless yet unfamiliar room with a puzzled look on her face. The outfit she wore yesterday was in a crumpled pile on the floor with a pair of jeans and socks she didn't recognize. Only then did she lower her gaze to the person resting beside her.

His toned back was to her, his side rising and falling gently with the passing of each breath. There were some scars across his ribs, her hand lifting to run her fingertips over them lightly. A pang of sympathy jolted her heart as he shivered, her hand pulling to rest on her leg. An arm was tucked under his head as a pillow, the other resting on his hip. His light hair was disheveled and fell across his face, parted lips quivering in dream speech. His name was Leon, the man she was helping home when he obviously didn't need her help. He grumbled incoherently in his sleep as she scooted to her side of the bed and stood, closing the bedding behind her so he wouldn't feel a chill. At that exact moment, he turned over and his sharp blue eyes opened slowly. The carefully guarded expression he had wore was gone and obvious displeasure showed on his face. His blond brows furrowed and his lower lip stuck out, making him look like a pouting child.

"Are you leaving?" His voice was raspy with sleep as he sat up, rubbing his left eye to try and clear his blurry vision. Jill's heart lurched again, her face warming slightly. Part of her wanted to leave but a larger part of her wanted to stay and bask in the companionship he offered, even if they were almost complete strangers. He saw the indecision on her face, his own face becoming flustered. He was certain they were both feeling the same thing, the pitting need for someone to cling to.

"I need to wash my clothes first.." She replied softly, her gaze averted from him. He nodded and set his feet on the carpeted floor, resting his forearms on his knees. His face was hidden by his hair again, Jill moving to sit by him hesitantly. It was painfully awkward being there and yet she didn't want to leave. Her hands clutched together where they rest on her thighs, her fingers twining and pulling apart again. They didn't speak, they just sat next to each for what felt like forever. Here in this room, time didn't pass normally. It rocked forward like a lazy boat on a slow river, but it still passed. Eventually they would have to face the reality of their situation.

"Jill.." He rose from his hunched position and turned towards her, his thigh moving to rest on the bed so he could wrap his arm around the small of her back and let his head fall to rest on her soft shoulder. The sigh he released was grief ridden. Jill set a hand on the back of his head, stroking his soft hair comfortingly.

"It's okay, Leon.." She murmured, the smile on her beautiful face wavering with her own sadness. They both knew it was going to happen, this parting of ways and though it wasn't happening yet and they still had time together... it was going by too fast. Soon they would have to return to their empty lives.

"I'll miss you," He sighed, pulling her closer. She turned slightly and rest her head against his shoulder. On the outside, it was the picture of peace, but inside both of them were wild with emotion. The contact of her fingers against his bare chest invoked memories of the night before, something he wouldn't be forgetting about for awhile.

"I should shower." Jill pulled away gently and rose to her feet, Leon releasing her hesitantly. He nodded and stood as well, stooping to pick up their clothes on the way out of the room. He made his way to the washer hidden behind the curtain in the kitchen and started them up. He was watching the angry clouds left over from last night as he got himself a cup of water.

Jill spent a long time in the shower, and by the time she was done, the clothes were halfway through the drying cycle. Leon was sitting on the couch in the living room when she emerged from the bathroom in the same shirt. He patted the spot next time him and turned off the small television.

"I was thinking..." She began, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. "That maybe.. last night was supposed to happen." Her words were rushed in a single breath, her fingers gripping the hem of the shirt tightly, twisting it around. He set a hand on hers and stilled them.

"Maybe.. Or we just wanted it to." He wasn't trying to be negative, but it could have been either way. The sat in silence again, her fingers gripping his as his thumb moved over the top of her hand gently.

"That doesn't make it any less important," Jill didn't love Leon, she just felt an attachment. He was a sweet man, but they couldn't stay together. She had her own life, Chris to get back to. He wouldn't know about what happened here that night, but she would carry the shame with her for awhile.

When Leon parted his lips to speak, the drier buzzer went off. He rose to his feet and gently extracted his hand from hers to get fetch her clothes. He popped open the door and pretended he didn't hear the muffled sob from the next room. His heart gave an ache as he held her clothes in his hands, folding them slowly. He carried them to her and held them out for her to take. Her face was a pale mask of barely held together composure, her fingers quivering as she took her garments. She stood before him, her head tilted back so she could look at his face. She stared at him for a good long while, as if memorizing him.

When she returned from changing, she handed him the shirt she wore and busied herself with slipping on her shoes. She stood on the white tile in front of the door, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. The expression on her face was jumbled and broken, like a puzzle that had been mixed up. He set the shirt on the back of the couch and moved towards her, pulling her tightly against his chest. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were red-rimmed, though she had tried to hide it - she couldn't. His warm hand cupped her chin and tilted her head back, his mouth seeking out hers. Perhaps a goodbye kiss was the wrong idea, but he did it anyways, his face lingering in proximity to hers.

"Good bye," He whispered, his fingertips sliding over her cheekbone. She brushed her hand over his, a sad smile on her face as she slowly turned away. The door opened and then she was gone. Leon snagged the shirt from the back of the couch and pulled it over his head, sighing softly as he gripped the soft fabric in his hands. The short, brief chapter of his life that involved Jill had closed, and he unwillingly set the book on the shelf. Maybe one day, they would meet again.


	3. Winter

Authors Note: Wow, I wasn't really expecting this fic to go over so well! I'm so honored you like it and I hope I can give it a resound ending that leaves you satisfied. 3 -Snow

The snow was beautifully layering on the frozen earth, more perfect flakes falling from the grey heavens above as a gentle breeze stirred them about.. The snow in the street had been blackened by car tires, the sidewalks mostly untouched; this part of town was already locked down from the reports of a massive storm. Every exhaled breath hung whitely in the air, and like a fog that disolved with the morning sun it faded away. It had been almost two full years since she had left this place with no intention of coming back, and yet it was the first place she returned to. The snow caught in the bangs of the dark hair that fell free from the hooded coat she wore, her arms clutching it close to her chest.

It had been awhile, to say the least. Leon still wore that same leather jacket and his hair in the same style, only a bit longer and a little bit lighter in color thanks to sun exposure. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his coat, as usual, the zipper drawn up against the nip of Winter. Jill was approaching the tall man quickly, her heart thumping along with each step that she took. The closer she drew to him, the harder it seemed to beat, flooding her ears with the sound of it. As if he could hear her thoughts, he turned and his electric blue eyes met hers.

"Leon," She breathed softly, her fingers gripping the front of her jacket tighter, the stiff fabric of her gloves groaning in protest. His lips thinned into a line and his eyebrows furrowed, like he didn't remember who she was. Disappointment burned hot in her veins and embaressment made her already cold stung face even more of a dark red. Her teeth worried her bottom lip and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Don't fidget, Jill" His voice was harsher than she remembered it to be, "it doesn't suit you," He pulled his hands from his pockets to invite her close for a hug. She gratefully accepted and wrapped her arms about his waist, her head resting against the damp leather of his shoulder.

"Come up, before this storm gets any worse." Both times they had met, it was storming out and forced them indoors. She hesitated only briefly when her mind recalled the last time she was at his home. The moment the door closed behind them, the light wind picked up to gale force and the power flickered threateningly. It was supposed to be the worst storm on record since the early 40's, and everyone was prepared. Jill's eyes lit on the cases of water sitting on the floor in his kitchen, the flashlights lined up on the counter. No doubt, he had a gun or two hidden somewhere around the house if not on his person.

He was shrugging off his coat and pulling his chilled fingers from their gloves, bending to unlace his heavy winter boots. Everything was the exactly the same in that modest apartment, the small television sitting on the brown stand pushed against the wall across from the dark blue couch, a small stand up light in the corner of the room. No pictures hung on the walls, the flat white surfaces barren of anything that would tell her if he had a family or not.

"Make yourself at home," He gave her that trademark smirk before moving to the kitchen and busying himself with creating a beverage. He assumed she liked hot chocolate, so that was what he made. Pulling out a pan, he poured enough milk for two into the bottom of it. He could hear her shuffling about, then nothing, her footsteps too quiet to here on the plush carpet.

"I take it this isn't a social call," He turned around to see her standing there, her arms folding across her chest. She wore a formfitting blue turtle neck, much like the black one he had on. Her legs were wrapped in dark jeans and her feet in heavy wool socks. "Though you came prepared this time." He chuckled and turn to push the milk around in the pan to keep it from scalding.

"Very funny, Leon," She laughed lightly, his heart giving a lurch at the sound of his name on her lips. She watched him pour the milk into the mugs and pour fat spoonfuls of chocolate powder into them, giving them each a brisk turn before handing one to her. The ceramic was warm on her palms, the cup giving her something to cling to when she felt like she was slipping away from herself again.

"How did you remember where to find me?" Leon asked after a few beats of silence, his eyes sharp as they watched her over the edge of his drink.

"Honestly... I didn't. Claire told me where to find you." She had her eyes on the dark liquid in her grasp but she still noticed the way he froze, blinking hard and shifting against the counter. He had been seeing Claire for awhile, dodging the overprotectiveness of her older brother Chris. Was she the woman that Claire mentioned Chris was seeing now?

"Makes sense, I've been dating her off and on since Raccoon City." It was her turn to smile and act normal, no signs of her bleeding heart showing on her face. That was part of the way she functioned, remaining calm and collected in the face of all opposition. This time was no different, standing in Leon's kithen. It was as if they were trying to hurt each other, get back at one another for the abandonment and pain they were forced to face when they parted ways over seven months ago.

"I don't know why I came," Her voice was level and her eyes faraway, the emotion that would be showing there well hidden. Her fingers tightened around the cup, the heat from the cocoa reminding her that she needed to stay levelheaded. She took a sip to wet her suddenly dry mouth, her eyes on the man standing across from her.

"That doesn't matter," He responded, giving her a delicate smile. They both knew that things wouldn't work out between them and neither of them had entertained the idea that they would. Still, there was a vain hope lingering in the air.

He pushed off from the counter and went back to the living room, gesturing for her to follow. She did and they both ended up on the couch, sitting on opposite ends like strangers. The room was silent, the wind howling and rattling the windows like the spirit of their brief relations. Jill's hands clenched the mug tightly, her mind recalling his moans and sighs against her ear. His hot fingers against her skin. Shivering, she turned her gaze to the window and watched the violent snow.

"It's getting pretty bad out there." He commented, sipping on his beverage mildly as if he wasn't aware of her frustrations. On the outside, he was the same cool man he always was but inside he was a mess of confusion. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, the way she bounced her knee and tapped her fingertips silently against the cup. Everything she did screamed nervous.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," She laughed waveringly, but it was too late now. The storm would make it impossible for her to get back to Chris. She didn't feel level sitting here, in Leon's home. That same gnawing need was crawling back into her throat, a fire burning there that refused to be swallowed down.

His gaze was on her, blue eyes blazing, making her stomach twist into knots. He set his cup on the window sill, reaching over to take hers - the only thing that held her in place. The moment it was gone, she was drifting. His hands were on her face, fingers sliding against her temples and into her hair. The moment his mouth touched hers, she was a ghost. Her head tilted back and her eyes closed, parting her lips for him.

It was the same scene over again, Leon tucked between her legs and her back pressed into the couch, his fingers sliding over the sliver of skin exposed as her shirt road up. His touch was demanding, his mouth almost desperate as his lips glided over her jawline. His breathing was hot against her ear, quivering slightly with desire.

"God, Jill," Leon murmured, his hips rolling against the hand she was pressing against his groin. Claire was forward, but not as experienced as Jill - she knew exactly what to do to please him, her fingers expertly teasing him through the fabric of his jeans. Little did she know, she was coaxing a lion from its cage. His teeth sunk into the flesh of her neck, his hands pushing up her shirt and sliding past the underwear of her bra. Her body arched against his and her voice let forth a sharp cry. It only pushed him on further.

Again, they were lost in one another while a storm raged outside the tiny apartment, their cries mingling with the elements as they clashed against one another. Snow was piling up like passion, pent up desire slow deflating like an untied balloon. Jill's fingers gripped Leon's back, sliding against the damp skin lazily as he nestled himself against her shoulder, one of his hands still resting on her thigh. His breathing was slow and even, telling her that he was fast asleep. Her heart ached, each beat a painfully slow death of who she was.

Two hours later, Leon opened his eyes to find Jill still laying beneath him, her blue eyes finding his when he pushed himself up on his elbows. She smiled faintly, tracing her fingers over the bridge of his nose. Her eyes were empty, the smile a figment.

"This can't happen again.." He knew what she was going to say before she had said it, and in response he simply nodded once. "We don't belong together."

"Who are we to judge, Jill?" He sat up, watching as she immediately started dressing herself. He didn't bother, he would only shower the moment she was gone, washing himself of the memory as effectively as he could.

"We aren't." She responded quietly, sliding her turtleneck over her messy hair. "But we just.. can't." Her heart couldn't take it. Her soul and body wanted to different things - Leon and Chris. Love and Lust, two sides of the same coin yet totally different beings. Her eyes were careful to avoid him as she sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, I understand." His voice was rough again, his face falling back to that careful mask. No smile, no emotion, nothing. Just as well, Jill couldn't deal with his sorrow on top of her own. This time when she left, she wouldn't be welcome back. They would both forget, and life would go on, continuing just like the seasons that slowly passed them by. 


	4. Starting Again

No matter how many times she told herself she wouldn't return to that small, plainly decorated apartment that was where her feet took her. Jill Valentine stood on the small porch with her hands deep in the pockets of her wind breaker, thoughts on the man that lived inside. It had been half a year since she had last returned here, a significant difference from two years it took her to wander back the first time. He wouldn't have any reason to wait for her, why would he? Despite her belittling thoughts, her hand was pulling itself from her pocket and knocking on the faded white door softly. Why would he wait? There were other women that weren't as broken as she, more attractive women. Younger women like Claire. Staring at the tips of her dark boots, she sighed heavily into the collar of her jacket.

"Jill?" She had been so lost in her thoughts; she hadn't heard the door open. Looking up, she offered Leon a weak smile. His face was a mask of confusion and surprise, clearly not expecting to see the brunette standing at his doorstep. "What are you doing here?" He spoke hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared down at her. She was worrying her bottom lip, her hands gripping the inside of her jacket pockets.

"I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry." She turned and was about to hurry away when his hand grabbed her and pulled her back, twisting her around so she was against his chest. He gripped her tightly, his face buried in her dark hair. Her arms looped around his back, her face cradled against the slope of his shoulder. He held her for a long moment, gripping her shoulders and holding her at arm's length. Those slate eyes were critical as they looked her over.

"I missed you." He said as his hand smoothed along her jaw, thumb gliding over her bottom lip. His senses were alive with a rush of memories the small gesture invoked, the smile on his face fond and endearing. "Come in." His hand slid down her arm until he was gripping hers, pushing open the door and stepping inside backwards, leading her after.

Just as Jill suspected, nothing in the apartment was different. The television was larger and flatter but there was a layer of dust on the thin inner lip in front of the screen, lack of use evident. The remotes were still on the small entertainment center where Leon had probably set them after getting everything put up. He unzipped her jacket for her, Jill turning so he could pull it from her arms and hang it on the rack.

"New TV?" She asked nervously, pulling on the long sleeve of her turtleneck as she tipped her head in the direction of the living room. Leon smiled, shrugging as he headed towards the kitchen. She trailed after him, lingering in the doorway as he busied himself about the cupboards.

"Have to keep up with the Jones' and all that," He chuckled as he filled up a mug with coffee. It smelled delicious and made Jill's nose tingle. It was a similar blend to what they had used in the S.T.A.R.S office, and the aroma brought a strange feeling to her chest she couldn't understand. Stepping into the kitchen, she leaned into him and curled her arm around his torso just above his hips.

"Who do you have to impress?" Like Leon had to prove himself to anyone. He was gorgeous, his pants low about his slender hips. His hair was messily pushed to the side, his eyes glimmering with affection and good humor. It was the first time Jill had seen such emotion on the man's face, and it was wonderful.

"Oh you know, Chris… Claire." The atmosphere tensed when he said her name, Jill trying to laugh it off. It wasn't a secret that Leon and Claire were an on and off couple, almost to the point of marriage during one of their longer stints. Jill had been there when they were announcing it to Chris, wrapped in each other's arms and smiling brightly. After leaving a shocked Jill and Chris behind, they had run off to Bermuda for a week-long celebration that ended three days early.

"Since when do you have to impress the Redfield's? They're the most down to earth people I know." Jill asked, arching a brow and peering up at his face. His expression was stern again, lips pursed together as he thought for a long moment.

"When you want a relationship with someone to work, you try whatever means necessary." He admitted with a quiet huff. Jill felt the smile fall from her face and she pulled away, feeling suddenly unwelcome in the house where she never belonged in the first place.

"I'm not making it easy for you, am I?" His expression morphed and he swallowed hard, finally putting the pot of coffee back on the machine. She looked so hurt, standing there close enough for him to touch. She was looking away, at a spot of light on the white linoleum floor, her hands in her back pockets. Her long brown hair hung free from its usual ponytail, forming a glossy curtain around her slender face and long neck. His fingertips burned when he remembered the softness of her flushed skin, hand lifting to trace only the bottom of her cheekbone.

"You make it very difficult, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." The smile was back on her face, her fingers cradling his against the side of her face. He pulled away and collected her cup of java, handing it to her. They talked quietly for a few moments in the pale light of the kitchen, the rainbow from the prism hanging in the window dancing on their skin. The delicate sound of their laughter mingled with the sound of a light rain pattering on the pane, Leon gesturing widely as he explained a part of his mission. Jill watched with delighted interest, sipping her hot coffee with a sweet smile.

"I don't think I've ever been more outmatched in my entire life." He concluded the story about Spain, taking a long drink from his mug. Jill nodded and shared a story about her time in the mansion before the destruction of Raccoon City, Leon watching her with extreme interest. He had known she was part of the special team sent there, but he had never heard the whole story – not even from Chris. The dark haired woman was animated as she relived the moments, her hands making small gesture and her visage expressive. When he would talk to Claire, she would always say she wasn't ready to discuss what happened in her past. The younger Redfield would go quiet and get a faraway look in her eyes, falling silent for long periods of time. He had suspected it was because of Steve but he would never confront her about it. Things were simpler with Jill, relaxing; something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Jill?" She hummed from over her coffee cup, looking at him with a question on her face. "Why did you come back?" The woman hesitated, her hands twisting around the cup. Leon bit his own lip when her teeth worried her plump bottom one, unable to tear his eyes away from that perfect mouth. Everything she did was incredibly attractive to him, even the way she was standing. One leg bearing most of her weight, the small of her back pressed to the lip of the counter. Anxiety was written all over the way she wriggled her toes in her plain socks, her fingers tapping on her cup. Leon reached over and took it from her, setting it on the counter near his. She looked up, about to speak but the look on his face took her breath away. His hands moved to cup her face, their gazes locked as he stepped closer.

"Why, Jill?" His mouth ghosted over hers, fingertips sliding into her hairline at the nape of her neck. He towered over her, his shoulders bent slightly forward as he kissed her. Her hands were at his wrists, holding tightly as her knees wobbled. Her brain was all mush, her nerve endings delightfully flaming at his very touch.

"I missed you." She stammered when he pulled away, his hands still supporting her head. "No matter what I do, I always come back here." The words were whisper quiet, a gentle admission of the heart. In all the darkness that clouded her soul, her feet still brought her back to the only source of light in her life. The small, plainly decorated apartment that would never change in the all years Leon would live there.

"Good. Maybe you can stay this time." He murmured against her ear, his grip dropping to the backs of her thighs. Lifting her, he set the fit woman on the counter and pulled her body against his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, anchoring her to his chest. She set her arms about his shoulders and leaned back into the cabinets. He followed her, mouth hungry as it claimed hers. Leon hissed sharply when she ground her pelvis against his, his eyes narrowing as he pulled away to look down at her.

"Careful," Then his mouth was at her neck, nibbling a path down to the top of her sweater. His hands were at the hem, lifting it over her head. Tossing it behind him, his eyes dropped to her breasts. The milky flesh was spilling over the top of the lace bra she wore, a mouthwatering red creeping across her cleavage. Her back arched as he reached behind her to remove the article, the scant material joining her shirt on the floor. She moaned sharply when he mouth sought out one of her nipples, the tip of his tongue darting around it as his teeth pulled at it gently. He had missed her. The sound of her voice, the taste of her skin, the way her fingers bit at his skin when he did something she really liked. Jill slid her hands under his shirt and worked it up over his head, hair messy when she pulled the jumper away.

"You're so perfect," He whispered, his tone awed. Jill bit her bottom lip and looked away, blue oculars peering at him through her lashes. That shyness in her was precious – Jill was a woman that knew she was beautiful but she was modest and carried herself with grace, not vanity. She often turned down compliments, not out of spite or the quest for attention, but simply because of her humble behavior.

"If anyone is perfect, it's you." She returned softly, eyes greedy as they roamed over his toned form. The delicious angle of his hips and flatness of his stomach enticed her, her hand lifting to gesture him forward.

Leon kissed her like he was worshipping her, each gentle touch paying homage to the beauty that shone through her skin. Each quiet groan of ecstasy or whimper of pleasure made his heart lurch almost painfully in his chest, his brows furrowing together in sweet agony as their tongues tangled together. Jill bowed against him when the flat side of his nails slid up her spine, her mouth pulling from his in a wordless cry. He flinched when her nails dug into his bare shoulders, pressing his body against hers firmly in response. A hand drifted to her high waist jeans, his fingertip pushing the zipper down slowly while the other popped the button free. Stepping back, he pulled her legs free from the denim and let the jeans fall from his grip while he admired her with a smirk.

"Let's talk in the morning."


End file.
